Operation RAPTOR
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: The world has probably changed quite a bit from your time. The downfall of your kind is near. I am ZAG- RS and this message has been sent to you, the people of 2000, to warn you not to begin Operation RAPTOR under any costs. Holix, Noah/Circe, Breach/Rex/Annie. This will probably change to M in the future! Let me know if you want any pairings added, and I'll try!
1. Prologue: Operation RAPTOR

Don't own Generator Rex…

Hey! I decided to try new pairings so, wish me luck!

Speaking of pairings, let me specify what they are!:

Circe/Noah

Annie/Rex/Breach

Holix

And I'm sure others will be added in the future, **so if you want any other pairings than the ones listed here or to make any of these triangles, let me know**!

*****IMPORTANT IMPORTANT***** Please read the age and character list at the bottom or you will be really confused in the story!

This is going to be short since it's a prologue!

* * *

Welcome to Operation RAPTOR. It is the year 2020 from which I am sending.

The world has probably changed quite a bit from your time. It is not reformed or advancing. There has been no revolution.

Instead, it has begun to deteriorate and weaken. Corruption blooms in the once powerful nations. The downfall of your kind is near.

I have sent this transmission in hopes, not to stop this downfall, but from being less… destructive.

I do not know whether you will believe what I am saying. I do not even know if you will receive this message, but it is necessary for me to send this. For me to try.

I am ZAG- RS and this message has been sent to you, the people of 2000, to warn you not to begin Operation RAPTOR under any costs.

* * *

Intrigued? Want to know more? Want to know what RAPTOR stands for? Or why they shouldn't have started it? Then review and let me know, and click that follow button! I know its short, but forgive me! The real chapters will never be this short, ever!

Plus, **this story, pairings wise, is mostly open to you guys! Just let me know which ones you want, and I will try to include them!** No promises though!

**Ages and list of characters:**

ZAG- RS- Computer, doesn't have one

Now, this doesn't make sense right now, but it will in the future!

**Format of list:**

**Assassin Name/Real Name- Age (Actual Generator Rex Character Name)**

**NA means not applicable and they are not an assassin!**

Circe/Catherine- 22 (Circe)

Flame/Noah- 23 (Noah)

Rex/Ronald (Couldn't think of anything better)- 22 (Rex)

Breach/Brenda- 23 (Breach)

Wolf/Weston- 23 (BioWulf)

NA/Anne- 21 (Annie)

Venom/Claire- 22 (Claire)

Van Kleiss/King Kleiss of Abyssus- 30-40ish (Van Kleiss)

NA/Doctor Holiday- 30 (Doctor Holiday)

Agent Six/Phillip (Again couldn't think of anything better)- 33 (Agent Six)

**At your request, more characters might be added in the future!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginnings of ZAG- RS

Don't own Generator Rex…

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

**Tell me about pairings and characters you want added!**

*****IMPORTANT*** If you didn't get it last chapter, you won't get the story if you don't know this!**

**Format of list:**

**Assassin Name/Real Name- Age (Actual Generator Rex Character Name)**

**NA means not applicable and they are not an assassin!**

Circe/Catherine- 22 (Circe)

Flame/Noah- 23 (Noah)

Rex/Ronald (Couldn't think of anything better)- 22 (Rex)

Breach/Brenda- 23 (Breach)

Wolf/Weston- 23 (BioWulf)

NA/Anne- 21 (Annie)

Venom/Claire- 22 (Claire)

Van Kleiss/King Kleiss of Abyssus- 30-40ish (Van Kleiss)

NA/Doctor Holiday- 30 (Doctor Holiday)

Agent Six/Phillip (Again couldn't think of anything better)- 33 (Agent Six)

Doglover1290- I'm really happy you like it!

Robin4thewin- I knew I forgot someone! César will probably appear later in the story with Doctor Holiday, but won't play a major part!

Lara Croft- Haha, yeah, here it is! And, I do intend to keep writing as long as people keep reviewing!

Guest- Lo escribí!

MoonGirl1155- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!

* * *

January 26, 2010

"This will be revolutionary. It will change the world as we know it. It will tilt things the way we want."

"I understand that Wolf, but putting all that faith into a computer? Is that really smart?"

"Breach, this is just an idea, we don't even know if we'll be able to create the program. I mean, we're kind of talking about the impossible here."

"But it's not impossible Circe, that's what I'm trying to tell you. With your all's help, this could be done."

"I don't know…"

"Look, this is what all of you want. Every one of us will profit from this. Wolf, you want to take leadership of the people. Without the current government, you will be able to take control. Circe, you want a change. This program will spark a revolution. Van Kleiss, you want free range with your weapons, nothing will stand in your way without the military. Breach, you want the man you love, you will finally be able to have him. Nothing will stand in your way."

"What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say, I have a personal vendetta against the dear government."

"That sounds fishy, how do we know you won't turn this on us?"

"And how exactly would I do that?"

"Use the program against us."

"Look, Breach, I don't know who exactly you think you are but-"

"Guys! How do we even know this will work?"

"How could it not work Circe? Look around! We have the four wealthiest people in the world sitting here. You're the number one thief in the world, and have never missed your kill target even once. Wolf over there could scare someone off just with his reputation. Breach has superior political power. She could easily keep the entire project under the radar. Van Kleiss has the world's second most powerful nation in his hands."

"And you?"

"Trust me Circ, I am the perfect person for this job. I'm the best at what I do, and I can guarantee you this computer program will succeed. I just need you all on board, or I can't do it."

"How much are you willing to stake on it?"

"My life."

Silence surrounded the room for a moment.

"I'm in."

"Circe!"

"Breach, she's right, if we can pull this off, we will get everything we've been working for our entire lives. Besides, she put her life on it and I intend to hold her to that."

"I'm in too."

"Wolf, no."

"I'm sorry Breach, but I'm with Circe on this one."

"Van Kleiss?"

"I would hate to miss out on the party. You've got me too."

Four heads turned to look Breach.

"Do you want him or not?"

"I- I don't know."

"Breach, if you don't help us, then you'll let your true love just slip out of your hands. You don't want that, do you?"

"No. I guess I'm in then."

"Then it's settled, we will meet once every month. The revolution begins now. The ultimate plan to destroy Providence has begun through the construction of ZAG- RS."

* * *

Curiosity sparked even more? I would imagine so! This chapter was meant to be vague, as to leave questions in your heads!

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! It makes me sad when you guys don't! :(**

So, we know that Circe, Wolf, Van Kleiss, and Breach were here, but who was the fifth person? Couldn't have been ZAG- RS, since they're taking about constructing her… Anyways, pretty pretty please review! Oh, and remember to let me know what pairings and characters you want added!

Oh, and anybody noticed the improvements made to the site? Loving it! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Senator Callard

I don't own Generator Rex!

**Don't forget to tell me what characters and pairings you want added!**

Yay! Thank you for the reviews! Try to keep it up!

MoonGirl1155- I know! I love them too! And, thanks!

Legend's Fighter- We'll see! We won't actually find out for a while!

Lara Croft- I love the improvements too! Thanks! We'll find out who the fifth speaker was later!

Guest- Continué!

So, I completely forgot one person last chapter:

**Assassin Name/Real Name- Age (Actual Generator Rex Character Name)**

**White Knight/George- 41 (White Knight)**

**Also, remember:**

**Flame/Noah- 23 (Noah)**

**Circe/Catherine- 22 (Circe)**

**Flame/Noah- 23 (Noah)**

**Rex/Ronald (Couldn't think of anything better)- 22 (Rex)**

**Breach/Brenda- 23 (Breach)**

**Wolf/Weston- 23 (BioWulf)**

**NA/Anne- 21 (Annie)**

**Venom/Claire- 22 (Claire)**

**Van Kleiss/King Kleiss of Abyssus- 30-40ish (Van Kleiss)**

**NA/Doctor Holiday- 30 (Doctor Holiday)**

**This chapter does not reflect any of my political views or accurate politics.**

* * *

***February 13, 2010- Operation ZAG- RS***

"It's time to begin construction of the program."

Circe, Wolf, Van Kleiss, and Breach nodded.

***February 13, 2010- Providence Base***

"Agent Salazar, Knight needs you for a mission." Rex nodded, and walked towards his boss's office.

He knocked on the door, and heard the voice from inside.

"Come in."

"You had a job for me, White Knight?"

"Yes, Rex. Take a seat please." The agent obeyed.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard of Senator Callard?"

Rex nodded, "Yes sir."

"He will be attending a grand ball with a few other dignitaries from around the world. Some of these people include the president of Uganda, the parliament of Austria, and the president of Taiwan. Now, Mr. Callard is the main speaker of the night, he'll be making peace between the countries."

"Which makes him a target for assassins." Rex completed his boss's thought.

"Exactly. I need you to go to this event, and stop whoever they send from killing the senator."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "You're sending an assassin to stop a killing?"

White Knight sighed, "Salazar, you and I both know that there are assassins like you, and Flame, and the rest of us here at Providence. And then, there's assassins like Wolf, and Circe, and people on their side that will do anything to bring themselves to the top."

Rex nodded, "Where is it?"

"New York, 9:00 sharp, good luck Agent."

***February 13, 2010- Operation ZAG- RS***

Circe sighed. Here she stood. On the balcony of some random person's building that they were using as a base. She wondered what this tech genius was planning to gain by making the computer program.

Sure, they had said they had their own issues with Providence, but really what were they going to get? They united all of these assassins, and politicians, the perfect mix of villains to get the job done.

It was brilliant plan really. All alone, each of them were stragglers. They couldn't beat Providence, strong and composed. But, together. Together, they had more of a chance. Hell, they probably had a guarantee they could reach their goals together.

There had to be some kind of benefit for the person who united all of them.

The girl looked out at the night sky. It looked gorgeous. The dark blue color danced with all of the bright dots that were stars. The moon shone over the world, covering everything with florescent light. How could something be so beautiful yet cast such darkness around the world?

Circe was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Stunning, isn't it?"

"Yes, the techy has quite the view here."

Van Kleiss approached the railing, and looked at the sky with her.

"Can I help you, Mr. Kleiss?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Isn't a little pushy to ask someone you just met for something?"

"I like to use the word straight-forward, but yes."

"What do you need?"

"You're a smart girl Ms..?"

Circe paused for a moment, should she really give him her name? Why not? She would be spending ages with this group of people probably. Computer programs that attempted destroy the largest agency in the world didn't just take a few days to make.

"Jones."

"Ms. Jones, I'm sure you know that my country is the biggest arms provider in the world."

"I do."

"As you can imagine, we thrive off of warfare."

She nodded and he continued, "There's a peace conference in New York tonight. I'm almost positive that if Callard gets the chance to speak, he will be able to stop some of the biggest warring countries to stop fighting."

"And you want me to make sure that he doesn't get the chance."

"Exactly."

***February 13, 2010- New York, Peace Dignitary Gala***

Reporters crowded the area like moths to a flame.

"Many are relying on Senator Callard to stop the bloodshed in the constantly warring countries of Taiwan, Uganda, and Austria tonight."

"Numerous celebrities, and big names are present at this monstrously important event. There's the usuals. Phillip Saxton, owner of Nanite Inc., one of the biggest technology businesses in the world. Doctor Holiday, world- renowned scientist. King Kleiss of Abyssus, one of the biggest arms dealers on the planet."

"There's also newer faces on the scene, Ronald Salazar, son of the late Rafael Salazar. His inheritance is one of the biggest out there. Wait- here comes Senator Callard."

The peace negotiator entered. He looked like any other man. Blonde hair, and green eyes. He had a smile on his face.

"Who's that beside him?"

"I believe that's his daughter, Annie. They're entering the building now." The second reporter seemed disinterested.

The ball progressed, and the people took their seats.

Rex rolled his eyes, being Ronald wasn't very fun. He had to sit there with his eyes glued to the senator the whole time. There was really nothing else to do. Then, he noticed the girl sitting next to the man. She must be the senator's daughter. She looked just as bored as Rex was. He honestly felt bad for her.

A brilliant idea hit him. He stood from his table, and approached the table Senator Callard was at. He smiled at the man.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Salazar?"

"Well, I was wondering who the lovely lady sitting next to you was?"

The girl's eyes shot up toward him, "My name's Annie."

"Well, would you like to dance with me Annie?" The girl looked at her father, who was already busy talking to someone else, and then nodded.

The two took to the floor. He grabbed one of her hands, and slid the other around her back. Rex smiled down at the girl. She looked so innocent, and sweet, something that was a rarity nowadays.

"So, what brings a vibrant girl like you to such a dull place?"

Annie snorted, "Dad still likes to uphold the image of a perfect father and daughter."

Rex nodded, and continued to lead the dance.

"Why did you come?" He thought for a moment. After all, he couldn't just say that he was here to make sure her father wasn't killed by some crazy people. He needed a lie. Fast.

"My dad used to come to all of these formal things, I thought I might as well carry on the legacy."

Annie nodded, "Well, I'm glad you did, or I'd die of boredom." They were interrupted.

"Ladies, and gentlemen if you could please take your seats."

The two separated from each other.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Salazar."

"The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Callard." He kissed her hand, and headed toward his table.

The man at the podium continued, "It is time for Senator Callard to speak with the delegates of Taiwan, Austria, and Uganda." The room was silent as the man approached the stand.

Rex watched with an eagle eye around the rooftops. They looked clear. He checked the room. Everyone was acting normal. Everything seemed fine. Too fine.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, as you all know I am here tonight to hopefully bring about some type of peace-" Suddenly, the senator's eyes went wide.

Rex froze. This was bad.

The man fell over onto the podium, revealing a small piece of silver jutting out of his back. He was dead.

"Crap." Rex whispered as panic arose. People began running, and screaming out of the building. Annie was grabbing onto her father's body, crying. Everything was a disaster.

Rex ran to Senator Callard's body. If he couldn't stop the act from occurring, he could at least figure out who did it. Every big assassin had their own trademark blade. And this was no small kill.

He reached down to the body, and pulled the blade out. He sighed when he saw the mark. It was a triangle with a slithering serpent inside. He recognized the blade.

Circe.

* * *

So, I hope everything made sense this chapter! Everyone has normal human identitiess like Ronald, King Kleiss of Abyssus, Phillip, and everyone has assassin world identities like Rex, Van Kleiss, Agent Six.

By the way, the tech genius is the mysterious speaker from the last chapter! You won't learn their identity for a while, maybe you'll find out their gender eventually! MUAHAHAHA!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


End file.
